


Prompt #37 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #37January 28, 2021Genre: Fantasy / Time TravelPrompt Idea: A bleeding finger tipPrompt Source: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #37 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Josie drove Alexander back to the spot she found him a week ago. She was worried her motor scooter wouldn't navigate easily with his extra weight, but it performed just fine. She could tell Alexander was still nervous being a passenger because when she steered around potholes on the road, he clutched her waist tightly. 

"Almost there!" She called out over her shoulder. As they neared the area, she slowed the scooter and braked slowly to a stop. She switched off the engine and pried Alexander's hands off her. She snorted, "A little scared?"

"I'll never get used to these machines," he exclaimed. "Incredible."

She laughed at him. Josie yanked off her helmet and Alexander did likewise, hanging the headgear on the handlebars. She knew she was in the right place because she remembered the large thicket of birch trees. She found the footpath easily and Alexander followed her. In a few moments, they stood in the meadow.

"Here we are," she gestured to Alexander. He nodded to her and rummaged in his satchel, pulling out a golden navigational device. It had taken them a full week to track the artifact down. 

Josie watched him wind the expensive gadget and hold it to his ear.. He grimaced and paced around the meadow. He took a few more steps forward then backward and one step to the side. When he looked up, he smiled. 

"It's here," he said. "I found it."

Josie nodded patiently. She waited to see what would happened. She believed him a little, but was still mostly dubious. 

He waived the artifact in the air around him. She could hear a tinkling chime come from the device. He reached slowly forward, his hand outstretched in the air. His fingertips seemed to press against something invisible and then they disappeared. 

Josie gaped in disbelief at the sight. She could only see the palm of his hand. She got shaken from her wonderment by his screams.

"No!" He howled. His face contorted in pain. He struggled, jerking his hand out and doubling over. 

Josie ran over to him immediately. Blood trails dripped down his hand onto the blades of grass. His fingers were shredded and mangled. 

"You're injured," Josie gasped. She worked quickly, yanking the scarf off her neck and winding it around his hand to try to stop the bleeding.

"It was like broken glass," he choked. "The portal is shattered. I don't understand it---."

She looked back to where he stood. Indeed, there were droplets of blood still hanging in the air like a raindrops frozen in time.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He looked terrified. He whispered, "I can't go home."


End file.
